


Art for How the Light Gets In

by Pinkelephant42



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkelephant42/pseuds/Pinkelephant42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing his sight may mean Steve can't fight alongside the Avengers, but he's still a super soldier. Natasha just needs to remind him of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for How the Light Gets In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singalellaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singalellaby/gifts).



> Drawings for Singalellaby's beautiful fic, [How The Light Gets In](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1031946).

  
  
  



End file.
